50 Moments
by Penn-chan
Summary: One-Shot 50 words Pairing ShikaNaru Yaoi M-preg. A little bit of different moments, that happen in their life togther.


**I wanted to do one of those Fifty-Word One shots on a pairing, but I didn't want to just pick words I liked so I used my sister's In A Pickle game, Which is a card game with nouns that you can use to make up stories, this is going to be good!**

**Warning: Mention of Yaoi, M-Preg, and Etc.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, oh well.**

**Leftovers- **Naruto loved to eat his boyfriend's leftovers.

**Water- **Shikamaru didn't really like water till, Naruto asked him to come swimming.

**Hair- **Naruto wanted soft hair like his boyfriend so he started using Shikamaru's shampoo.

**Dryer-** Shikamaru didn't mind when Naruto used his washer and dryer after training because he liked seeing him in boxers.

**Snow- **Shikamaru liked snow because it made Naruto look so beautiful.

**Wish-** Naruto wished there was more hours in the day so he could cuddle with Shikamaru.

**Hope- **Shikamaru loved have Naruto gave people hope.

**Grass- **Naruto loved grass because it made his boyfriend smell so good. Shikamaru loved grass because it made Naruto playful.

**Bedroom-** Naruto knew it was the one place he could always find Shikamaru.

**Thoughts- **Shikamaru's thoughts flew out his head when it concerned Naruto.

**Pain- **Pain was the last thing he wanted to see his blond in.

**Diamond- **Shikamaru proposed to Naruto with a diamond ring.

**Chocolate- **Naruto made Chocolate as his first gift to Shikamaru.

**Bathtub- **When their son splashed a lot in the tub it gave Shikamaru a good excuse to get Naruto out of his clothes.

**Smoke- **He stopped smoking for only Naruto.

**Stomach- **Naruto's stomach was his favorite place to Kiss, lick, and Tickle. His like increase when it was carrying a surprise.

**Song- **To make up when they fought, Shikamaru played their wedding song.

**Dream- **Shikamaru was happy Naruto achieved his dream.

**Fireplace- **Shikamaru realized why Naruto wanted a fireplace in their home, when winter came.

**Sky- **Naruto loved to watch the Sky with Shikamaru.

**Girl- **Naruto was so happy when he found out he had a girl.

**Noodles- **Shikamaru when to the trouble of getting Noodles so Naruto could finish the dinner he was making for him.

**Trouble- **Nothing was too much trouble when it came to Naruto.

**Mummy- **Shikamaru laughed when their Son, called Naruto "Mummy"

**Baby-** Shikamaru Nearly fainted when he found out they were going to be parents.

**Laughter- **Their house was always full of laughter.

**Jacket- **Shikamaru purposely kept Naruto's jacket when he forgot, just for an excuse to see him again.

**Bathroom- **Lots of great moments happened in the bathroom.

**Belly Button- **Shikamaru was always blowing on someone's belly button whether it was Naruto's or his Kids.

**Neck- **Shikamaru found out after awhile that Naruto's neck was ticklish.

**Shower- **They love to take showers together, even if they weren't dirty.

**Toilet- **During the first trimester Naruto spent a lot of time throwing up.

**Gold- **Their wedding bands were gold like Naruto's hair.

**Family- **Naruto always wanted a family of his own.

**Seashell- **On a vacation to the beach, Shikamaru and Naruto made Seashell necklaces for each other.

**Needle- **Naruto was surprised Shikamaru knew how to sew.

**Soup- **He was surprised when he was sick that Naruto came over with soup to help him get better.

**Cat- **Shikamaru got Naruto a Cat for his birthday.

**Sandwich- **For their first picnic they forgot the sandwiches

**Rainstorm- **When Naruto got sick because of the rainstorm, Shikamaru returned the favor.

**Note- **Naruto left the cutest notes.

**Library- **Shikamaru loved watching Naruto entertain the kids while their parents worked.

**Bed- **Sometimes they didn't need the bed.

**Sofa- **Shikamaru didn't have to worry about sleeping on the couch, Naruto was lonely without him.

**Oven- **Shikamaru was often tempted to take the cookies out before they finished, but didn't because Naruto would get mad.

**Face- **Shikamaru loved the whiskers on his face.

**Nursery- **They never finished painted the Nursery because they got distracted too much.

**Boy- **Their son was a mama's boy, and proud of it.

**Tear- **Tears were always kissed away in the Nara-Uzumaki Household.

**Date- **Shikamaru was glad Ino forced him into the blind date with Naruto.


End file.
